Paper Cut to the Heart
by PetalFall
Summary: Just a little fluff between Lucy and Natsu.


Title: Paper Cut to the Heart

Author: PetalFall

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Rating: K+

Pairing: Natsu/Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Though I wish I did. *Sigh...*

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm still new at writing fanfics but I hope to get better so please help if you can by pointing out any grammar mistakes or just parts that don't seem right at all. I'm a little nervous about my stories being put on here but I want to practice writing a few one shots before I start my long story (Summary is on my profile so please comment if you think I should start posting chapters!). But thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you like my story!

**Paper Cut to the Heart **

Lucy Heartfilia let out a long sigh as she sat at her desk reading one of her favorite books, Romeo and Juliet. She loved the complicated life Romeo and Juliet lived and even though she had read the book over 30 times, she always cried at the same parts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from her couch in the corner of the room. Her boyfriend had taken refuge there and was sleeping peacefully. Her and Natsu had been together for a little over 4 months and it seemed like they had never even started dating. He still acted like the same clueless Natsu and they had only kissed once and that was when she accidentally tripped over a book and landed right into him, crushing their lips together. They had both been thoroughly embarrassed and did not speak to each other much over the next few days. But after a while they had both forgotten and began to go on jobs again. Life started to get more complex while on jobs when Natsu would get over protective and pretty much not let her do anything. So now she was taking a break and was in the middle of one of her and Natsu's "dates." Their dates mostly consisted of him climbing into her house through the window and eating half her food, then taking a long nap on the couch while she read. It was irritating but she had finally gotten used to it after a while.

After finally finishing Romeo and Juliet for the thirty first time, she closed the book and let out a squeak. She looked down and watched as the cut welled up with blood and glanced around for a tissue. Natsu, hearing her squeak, ran in demanding to know what had happened.

"I'm fine Natsu. It was just a paper cut, you don't have to worry. I just need to find the first aid box and I'll be as good as new." She reassured him.

"Like hell I won't worry! Where is the first aid box?" He was being over protective again but it always made her feel wanted and safe knowing that she had him here to take care of her. She jolted herself out of her thoughts when she realized that he was watching her and waiting for an answer.

"It should be underneath the sink in the bathroom. If not then it should be in the cabinet next to the toilet." He ran off to go search and I settled into my chair and waited. A few short seconds later he was grabbing my finger to examine the cut. The blood had dripped down and he quickly bent down and licked it off.

I gasped and tried to jerk my hand away out of instinct. He mumbled a quick "don't move" and licked all the blood away. I was absolutely sure that my face was as red as a tomato and my heartbeat thudded in my ears. I hope he couldn't hear it. Here I am getting excited over him licking blood off my finger for goodness's sake!

He finished and reached for the disinfectant and I grimaced when it was sprayed onto the shallow cut. I think I might have teared up a bit when I saw him glance up and gently wipe a tear off my cheek. After the disinfectant had dried a bit, he wrapped a bandage around it and looked up at me.

"Do you feel any pain? Is it still stinging?" He bombarded me with many more questions so I pressed my finger to his lips to quiet him. I thought of something my mom and I used to do when I was younger and smiled.

"It still hurts a bit. Can you kiss it and make it better?" I asked with a smile.

He blushed and looked away but leaned over nonetheless and put a quick kiss on my finger. I giggled and he looked up and laughed. He moved to get up and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he went to put the first aid box away. He stuttered a bit and proceeded to the bathroom. I started laughing and a few moments later he reappeared around the corner with a determined look on his face. He swept me up into his arms and tickled me as I started laughing and giggling like a crazed maniac. He gently put me down on my feet and pressed a sweet kiss onto my lips. I gasped and now it was my turn to stutter as I watched him wave and jump out the window. I smiled and turned back toward my desk where Romeo and Juliet still sat and made myself comfortable while I began to read it once again. I thought back and realized that it was because of these little moments that made me love him with all my heart.


End file.
